


All I need is a kiss

by pupshori



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M, Mild S&M, Romance, Smut, word vomit basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupshori/pseuds/pupshori
Summary: Kento is being his usual flirty self but Fuma decides that this time he won't have any of that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of no sleep and too much coffee /D

                                                                             

 

 

It’s early in the morning and Sexy Zone are in one of the tall buildings in downtown Tokyo, preparing themselves to shoot for a tv show. Nothing unusual, just one of many regular tv appearances. Nothing they’re not used to. It’s their job after all. 

They’re sharing a huge dressing room together, racks of clothes in one corner and a sofa and a flatscreen tv on the opposite side. Currently Kento is the only member in the room, sitting in front of a make-up desk, looking at himself and their hair stylist in the mirror in front of him.

„Is it alright like this?“, the girl asks as she locks eyes with Kento’s reflection, going through strands of black hair while she’s holding a bottle of hairspray in her other hand.

„I think whatever you do is fine, I trust you after all, Minami“, Kento replies and smiles. The girl, Minami, blushes slightly, surprised at idol Nakajima Kento calling her by her first name, although Kento does that with all the staff members, girls no exception. He doesn’t want them to feel like there’s that distance between them.

„Then, umm, I wouldn’t put anything else in your hair because I don’t want to damage it too much. I think your hair has enough volume naturally“, she replies as she puts the hairspray down in front of them.

She lets out a small sigh of accomplishment and brushes off her own strands of light brown hair from her face as she takes a step back, admiring Kento’s finished look in the mirror. When Kento spins in his revolving chair to turn around she realises she has stared a little too long.

„I’m sorry I didn’t mean to- I mean, you’re done with your styling today and are ready to shoot now“, she half-mumbles and starts packing all the utensils she used for Kento’s hair in one of her bags, ready to leave the dressing room.

Usually at least another person has been in the room every time Minami was doing her work with the members’ hairstyles, may it be another member or staff, but this time it is only her and Kento and although she’s a couple years older than Kento it feels awkward. Kento is a handsome young man and it’s known to everyone that he’s a ladykiller.

„Minami, let me ask you something.“ She turns around when she hears Kento say that. Kento is still sitting, now facing her. He’s wearing a white button shirt with a loose red tie around his neck and a pair of black jeans and nike trainers. It’s hard not to stare at him so perfectly made up.

„Yes?“

„Do you do your own make-up or do you get it done by someone else?“

„Eh?“, she laughs and instinctively touches her burning cheeks. „I’m not wearing any make-up right now. That’s why I even came in with a face mask today.“

„I see. I didn’t even notice! You look really pretty like this“, Kento suddenly tells her and smiles. „I like your bare face a lot. You must have angelic skin then.“

„Eh?!“ A squeaky sound escapes her lips and she covers her mouth, suddenly feeling so exposed but also very flattered at the same time. „Thank you so much but it’s really not like that at all!“

They both are interrupted by the sound of a heavy bag falling to the floor and when they turn around, Fuma is standing by the door, pushing his stuff to the side.

„Ah, Kikuchi“, Minami greets him and bows politely. She has been working on his hair before but Fuma prefers it straightened only, his brown hair falling over his eyes.

Compared to Kento, although he’s wearing the same outfit only with a black blazer on, Fuma has a sterner look on his face and a bad boyish aura coming from him. In general he looks less approachable at first sight.

Looking at Fuma, Minami just blushes even harder, realising that he has heard Kento complimenting her and now it’s just getting even more awkward with the two handsome guys in the room.

„Excuse me, I think I’ll go check on the other members“, she mumbles again, grabs her bags and bows again before she leaves the room. Kento waves and tells her „bye“ with a wide smile but as soon as she’s out the door his smile disappears.

„What’s your problem?!“, Fuma says with a loud voice and he sounds annoyed, his eye’s meeting Kento’s.

„...What?“

„You. Flirting with girls even though we’re not on tv right now“, Fuma replies and leans over Kento, each hand on each arm of Kento’s chair. „Why do you keep on doing that even when I told you to stop?“

„I don’t remember you ever having told me that. And I wasn’t flirting“, Kento defends himself. „I’m just kind to people around me.“

„It should have been clear to you the day you became my boyfriend“, Fuma says determined and Kento wishes he could sink back into the chair because Fuma’s face is so close to his he can feel his own palms sweat. „You’re not aware of it but you’re giving all those girls so much false hope, I can’t believe you’re even doing it to our hair stylist.“

It’s true, Kento is naturally a very kind and helpful person when it comes to people, especially girls, and this has always created misunderstandings between him and others. Of course in this industry and working as an idol it’s handy to have such a personality, to be a charmer and attract young girls with his words alone. But it has its down sides too.

Also Fuma is easily upset and possessive in general and ever since they’ve been together he has started to dislike Kento’s „image“ even more. However, he has never really paid attention that it’s not just Kento’s image, it’s also part of who he is as a person.

„But you don’t care about what I say anyways, right?“, Fuma says after Kento doesn’t reply anything immediately.

„N-no it’s not like that!“, Kento retorts but Fuma has already grabbed his wrists and is dragging him away from the chair, pushing him against one of the racks nearby.

„Don’t even bother explaining because I know it’s just going to annoy me even further“, Fuma scoffs as he finally lets go of Kento’s wrists but grabs his neck instead.

„I’m- sorr-...“ Kento wants to say as soon as Fuma’s strong hand wraps around his neck because Kento isn’t dumb and he knows exactly where this is leading to and he really doesn’t want to play with Fuma right here right now, but it would also not be very convenient to contradict him in this position.

„You’ve been pretty unbehaved lately. I think you need a lesson to remember who you really belong to.“

„A... lesson?“

„I’ll teach you how to behave properly by taking control over your body“, Fuma says as he leans closer, only centimetres separating their faces. Kento’s whole body shivers and although he’s used to Fumas husky, deep voice by now it still ignites something inside of him all over again.

He expects Fuma to lean in closer for a kiss so he closes his eyes, but he yelps in surprise when he feels Fuma’s other free hand slide down to his crotch area to palm him through his jeans.

„You’re hard already. Or is it because of Minami-chan and not because of me?“, Fuma coos and Kento rolls his eyes. If Fuma keeps on mentioning other people of course he’s going to lose all the excitement.

Fuma leans in closer and kisses Kento’s cheek, then proceeds to kiss his way to Kento’s ear to gently lick and bite on his earlobe, earning his first moans from Kento.

„Fuma...“, Kento whimpers. „You can’t do that here. We’re not in our private dressing room.“

„Do I look like I care?“, Fuma breathes against his hot skin, releasing his hand from Kento’s neck and kissing his jawline tenderly. Here and there he bites into the skin just so Kento can release more and more cute noises.

Fuma has never really cared about anything nor did he have any kind of shame but Kento is terrified at the thought of one of the members or the staff walking in on them doing perverted stuff like this in public.

„So you’re concerned about others seeing you like this?“, Fuma says like he can read Kento’s mind and starts unbuttoning his shirt slowly, revealing Kento’s bare chest in front of him. He doesn’t bother undressing Kento completely so he leaves the tie and the shirt, his hands roaming around Kento’s chest, brushing his erect nipples. „To me it looks more like you’re enjoying this a little too much right now.“

Fuma continues to attack Kento’s neck now instead while he takes a nipple in between his fingers and pinches it playfully, Kento only throwing his head and holding a moan back in response.

Kento cannot lie anymore, he wants this as much as Fuma does and it’s not the first time Fuma managed to seduce him in an inconvenient situation. Fuma’s knee rubs against his hard-on and Kento desperately tries to move closer to create any kind of friction to reach his release as fast as possible and get it over with.

„You’re so excited, aren’t you?“, Fuma smirks after successfully leaving a hickey on his neck.

Kento doesn’t even think about protesting or pushing Fuma away from him, he’s too weak, lust being the only thing on his mind right now, but Fuma swiftly undoes Kento’s necktie and brings it behind his back to tie his hands to the metallic rack.

Kento, who’s too hungry for Fuma’s touch by now, doesn’t even mind his hands being tied to something and being restricted, it’s exciting and he knows Fuma likes all that kinky stuff and he’s safe with him, no matter how far they go.

When Fuma takes a step back to grab something behind him from the rack, Kento looks at him with curious eyes but before he can even ask Fuma has a piece of cloth, a silk scarf to be exact, in his hands and puts it over Kento’s eyes, tying it with a knot behind Kento’s head.

„W-why are you blindfolding me?“, Kento asks and laughs nervously. Being robbed of his visual sense is not something he has been expecting and to be quite honest it just makes him even more suspicious of Fuma and his plans.

„Fuma!“ Kento instinctively tries to grab for him but he almost forgets that his hands are tied behind his back and he cannot move away from his place even if he wanted to.

„Because it’s fun“, Fuma finally replies and Kento twitches because Fuma’s hand is back on his crotch.

Not being able to see is a little disappointing because he likes looking at Fuma’s handsome face and this way he cannot predict what Fuma is going to do next but on another note, now every touch feels even more sensual than before. It’s like he has nothing else left but to submit to Fuma’s touches.

„Fuma...“, Kento whines and shifts his body a little when he feels Fuma unzip his pants and move his boxers to get hold of Kento’s dick. Kento blushes madly, his clothes are all still on him but he’s completely exposed now while Fuma is still fully clothed.

If someone else enters the room Kento thinks he’s going to die of embarrassment. Not to think about that he still has to shoot for television later.

„You look so good right now, like the slut that you really are. This is the real Kento“, Fuma says and even though Kento cannot see he can feel Fuma smirking at him. Kento turns his head, trying to hide his blushing face but the demeaning words that spill from Fuma’s lips only make him even harder than he already is.

„That’s why I’m going to leave the room now and you’re going to stand still, not moving an inch until I come back.“

„...what?“ Kento’s body stiffens all of a sudden, but when Fuma doesn't say anything after a while he realises that he's dead serious. „Are you out of your mind? You’re going to leave me here like that? What if someone enters the room?!“

Fuma snorts. „I’m sure no one’s going to come in here now. Shori went to eat breakfast with Sou and Marius and the staff members have other things to prepare right now.“

„You can’t know that for sure!“, Kento says a little upset but there’s no response from Fuma anymore. All he hears are Fuma’s footsteps going away from him towards the door while he is tied to a rack unable to move, blindfolded and his private parts exposed for anyone to see if they were to enter the room.

„Wait, I’m sorry, don’t go“, Kento pleads and tugs on the tie around his wrists. He believes that with a little bit more power he would be able to undo the knot but he knows that’s not what he’s going to do. He will listen to Fuma no matter what and keep still until he comes back, just like Fuma ordered him to.

Kento hears the sound of the door open and close right after and then silence. Fuma seriously left the room, leaving him behind in an embarrassing state, and Kento cannot believe this is happening. His mind is racing and he tries to calm himself down but it’s almost impossible. His heart is beating so hard and his legs are trembling.

The thought of someone else finding him makes him go crazy. He already pictures the worst case scenario happening, a pervert entering the room and seeing Kento as an open invitation for sex. The thought of someone else than Fuma touching him and doing those things to him doesn’t just make him go crazy, it makes Kento legit scared and his excitement blow away instantly.

Kento doesn’t want that to happen. He’s not the type who can do that with just anyone. Fuma calling him names and teasing him does indeed turn him on but it’s only because it’s Fuma. It’s because he has devoted his body and his heart to Fuma only.

Only five minutes pass but to Kento it feels like eternity. He even starts counting the seconds but he’s too nervous and distracted by the slightest of sounds that he stops in between and has to start from anew several times.

However Kento jerks when suddenly he hears the sound of the door being opened and closed again. Someone has entered the room.

„Fuma...?“, Kento mumbles, unsure of what to expect. Why isn’t the person replying? Are they in too much of a shock that they cannot find any words? Are they turned on by the sight in front of them?

Kento’s heart starts beating even faster when he hears footsteps coming towards him. His whole body is on fire and he tries crossing his legs to somehow hide his privates but there’s no use, it just makes him look even more pathetic.

He feels the presence of the figure right in front of him.

„Fuma? Please say something!“, he begs but no response and then suddenly the person in front grabs his chin roughly to pull his face up.

Kento yelps and he isn’t prepared to be kissed right on the lips.

The kiss is deep and passionate but Kento’s body instantly calms down and gives in when he feels Fuma’s plump lips move against his own. Even if he kissed a thousand guys and girls he would always recognise Fuma no matter what.

Kento sighs in relief when Fuma pulls away. „I’m so relieved that it’s you...“, he mumbles to himself.

„You’re incredible“, Fuma laughs. „You recognise me just by a kiss?“

„Of course I do!“, Kento claims and turns his face away in embarrassment again. „You’re the only one I want to kiss and be touched by.“

„Well, me too. I just wanted to scare you a little. I am dying of jealousy just thinking about someone else seeing you like this so I didn’t even leave the room, I just pretended like I was leaving by opening and closing the door again“, Fuma tells him and Kento can hear him sigh. „I had to hold back from touching myself while watching you panic internally and your body tremble in fear... You know I’m a sadist after all.“ He mumbles the last part.

„Kikuchi! You...“, Kento spits and he wishes for once he could punch Fuma in the face. All the fear for nothing. He should have known that Fuma wouldn’t do anything _that_ crazy.

„Can you put the blindfold away now?“

„I hope you learned your lesson and won’t disobey me anymore in the future... unless you want another punishment next time“, Fuma says with a smirk and Kento feels his breath against his neck, exciting him all over again. Sometimes he hates his body for reacting this easily to Fuma’s voice.

„But no, I won’t remove your blindfold just yet... I like seeing you like this. And I think you deserve a reward now after all.“ 

Kento gulps, not able to comprehend what is happening at all, but he hears Fuma going to his knees in front of him, his hands on his hips, one hand moving down to wrap around his growing erection.

„This is so unfair!“, Kento half-moans, half-complains when he feels Fuma’s tongue on his shaft. „It’s so rare that you give me a blowjob and now I cannot even see it.“

Fuma doesn’t reply, only giggles against Kento’s hot skin, and Kento curses him on the inside. He knows Fuma is embarrassed but it shows how much he loves him that even though he just wanted to teach Kento a lesson, he still cares about his release.

Kento doesn’t have time to think about such things anyways when he feels Fuma take him whole into his mouth. He can only imagine how beautiful his lips look stretched around him but the pleasure is even more sensual than usually when he’s forced to concentrate on the feeling alone.

He releases a rather loud groan and clenches his hands into fists, his fingernails digging into his skin. He can hear a loud wet blop sound and feel Fuma let go of him right after.

„I know you like that but you can’t be that loud in here, okay?“, Fuma says and Kento can only imagine him looking up at him with an angry but cute face expression.

Kento just nods obediently, urging Fuma to go on. He’s so close to release and finally he can let go completely when Fuma lets his tongue work on him, sucking him off so hard that Kento can barely keep standing on his own two legs.

„I’m coming...!“, Kento moans with a quiet voice and bites his lips as hard as he can while throwing his head back and Fuma lets go of him, replacing his mouth with his hand so he can jerk Kento off until he reaches his orgasm.

After Kento comes all over his hand and a little spills on the floor, Fuma being careful that he doesn’t stain Kento’s clothes, he gets up again and wipes his hand with a handkerchief.

He also finally undoes Kento’s blindfold and the tie behind Kento’s back and as soon as Kento can move freely again, he properly zips up his pants, buttons up his shirt and flings his arms around Fuma’s neck.

„What about you...?“, Kento asks against Fuma’s skin.

„Meh, we can just continue another time“, Fuma replies casually like it’s no big deal that he won’t get his own release right away. „But at least now you know not to tease me anymore.“

„Okay, okay“, Kento sighs as he moves away from him. „I promise I won’t flirt with anyone but you. And all of my fans. I mean when I’m forced to, of course.“

Fuma throws him a glance. „It’s interesting even though we know each other for so long I still find out interesting things about you.“

„Like what?“

„Like that you’re into exhibitionism“, Fuma jokes. „Maybe we should invite Shori to watch the next time?“

„No!“, Kento retorts immediately and his face turns red from embarrassment and shame.

Like he heard them talking about him, Shori is suddenly at the door, with a bag of cookies in his hands and both Fuma and Kento startle up. „Invite me to what?“

„Nothing. Kikuchi’s imagination runs riot, like usual“, Kento replies quickly before Fuma can say a word, in hope Shori doesn’t become suspicious.

„Well, knowing Fuma I just came back to let you guys know that we’re shooting in about 10 minutes“, Shori says while he takes a look at his mobile phone. „We’re all on set already.“

„Yeah, we better get going too.“ Fuma grins as he watches Shori walk back.

Eventually Fuma puts his arm around Kento’s shoulders and presses a quick kiss on his temple as they follow Shori to the set.


End file.
